bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PlantShielder/Monkey City fanfic - Chapter 2 - A Nocturnal Trouble
(Yeah, the first chapter to be at night, and also to show how useless Bloonjitsu Master can be) Monkey City fanfic - Chapter 2 - A Nocturnal Trouble Yeah, nothing aside from generic things happened at morning, so I'm skipping what happened at morning :P At night...The nocturnal guards come...3 Bloonjitsus and 3 Discipules of Fire come, and a Bloon Impactor that already was set there on the morning by David already was there. One of the Discipules of Fire enchanted the Bloon Impactor to detect Camo for 2 hours and 30 minutes. The time passed...While one of the Bloonjitsus were playing cards with one of the Discipules of Fire, another Discipule of Fire (with also another Bloonjitsu) was walking back and forth...While the last Bloonjitsu was shooting shurikens and the last Discipule of Fire was breathing a bit of fire on his fire rod. 2 hours later...Some bloon at a fast speed was coming... ???: I'M COMING TO CRUSH THIS CITY NOW!!!!! OH YEAH DEAR, THIS DDT HERE WON'T LEAVE BUILDINGS INTACT LIKE HOW THAT WEAK MOAB DID!!!!! After that, a rush consisting of 50 Camo Regen Ceramic Bloons came, and the said "DDT" was reaching the entrance... Bloonjitsu 1: (While shooting shurikens to Camo Regen Ceramic Bloons) Oh great...This guy has some kind of lead armor...All we, Bloonjitsu Masters, can do is pop the Camo Regen Ceramic Bloons... The DDT arrives the entrance right when half of the rush was popped, however, one of the Discipules of Fire stopped spewing fire and cast magic... Discipule of Fire 1: Wait, lead? The Discipule of Fire remembers that lead is weak at fire, so he orders to every other Discipule of Fire to pop the DDT. The DDT almost melt, but he leaks. DDT: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I LEAKED UNLIKE THAT-- The DDT explodes right when it was almost crushing a building (and also when it was about to finish the phrase). The lucky strike of the homing missile of the Bloon Impactor saved a building, however, the children, after the impact, could crush the building. And from the rush, 20 Camo Regen Ceramic Bloons (That could be popped if the Discipules didn't stop to hit the DDT, but it could be worse) also leaked, even though 3 homing missiles hit them. They didn't stop, and the 3 Bloonjitsus left to pop the remaining, leaving the 3 Discipules alone, in case of a bloon come and leak too. On the 2nd building the rush would crush, 18 survived, 3rd building, 14 survived, 4th building, 10 survived, and other 2 too, but they got distracted and went again to the entrance. On the 5th building, a Ray of Doom was about to go to his home to sleep, but stopped a bit to pop the Ceramics. Only 2 survived, and they were popped halfway to the 6th building they would destroy. From that rush, 6 out of 50 buildings were destroyed. At least they stopped them. On the end of the night, the mayor, knowing of what happened after a Discipule of Fire told to them, decided to use Saboteurs at night, instead of Bloonjitsus. The Bloonjitsus, after that night, decided to build a 3 Ninja Dojos to each one, to teach other Ninja Monkeys how to be a Bloonjitsu Master (or a Saboteur). The mayor expanded the city to the west, so they could build their Ninja Dojos. Who knows that it might be useful on the future, since 1/4 of the population of the city are Ninja Monkeys, and only few can be a Bloonjitsu Master, since there's only a Ninja Dojo? Category:Blog posts